Harry Potter and the Great Goddess
by Super Duper Evil Thingymabob
Summary: Year 5. Harry Potter must help with the battle against the newly powerful Voldemort, but a power sent from an unknown place is sent to help. Or will it?
1. Voldemort's Return

Disclaimer:  
  
Harry Potter is a copyright of J.K Rowling and Warner Bros. So, there. I don't own it. If I did, I'd be swimming in money, which I am not. v.v; However, this fanfiction is copyright of me, Jillian-Roxanne Joanne-Claire Quelch-Williams. Steal this, and I'll be swimming in money, 'cause I'll sue for plagiarism. :3 Alrighty then, onto the story! :D +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
Harry Potter and the Great Goddess Year 5 at Hogwarts  
  
Chapter 1: Voldemort's Return  
  
  
  
Harry looked out the window of the Dursley's car without saying a single word. He was immersed in thought about Voldemort gaining back his power. He luckily escaped him, but unfortunately, Cedric Diggory had died because of Voldemort.  
  
"Mum!" cried the fat lump by the name of Dudley; "Harry's not speaking! He's probably doing one of his freakish things!" Dudley scooted over to his corner of his car in a hurry, shaking with terror. Neither Vernon nor Petunia said a lone word to this. "Bloody hell, Dad! Say something!" said Dudley.  
  
No one said anything, yet again. When they reached Privet Drive, they drove past it to Harry's great surprise. "Uncle Vernon," he said meekly, "Why aren't we going home?"  
  
Vernon had a very sour look on his piggy face. "You're not coming home with us. You're staying with that friend of yours. The Granger girl, we told her parents before you came here from that... school.  
  
Petunia added a sorrowful sigh. "Who would've known that such a horrible girl would have such wonderful dentists for parents?"  
  
"She's not horrible!" cried Harry with anger.  
  
"YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH, BOY!" shouted Vernon.  
  
Harry folded his arms and sat in his corner, seething with anger. It was one thing to insult him, but it was another thing to insult his friends. After a few more minutes, they had reached the Grangers. Harry's anger immediately depleted when he realized what was going on. No more Dursley's for a whole year! He leaped out of the car, gathered his belongings (including an irritated Hedwig), and ran up the steps. He then turned around reluctantly to wave goodbye to the Dursley's. Fortunately, they were already speeding around the corner.  
  
He shrugged and turned back around to ring the doorbell happily. The light oak door opened, and Harry was found face-to-face with a beautiful looking Hermione. "Harry!" she exclaimed. She wrapped her slender arms around his neck and hugged him warmly. Harry got a whiff of her bushy hair, which was in a ponytail. It smelled heavenly, sort of like a fruit smoothie. He put his arms awkwardly around her waist, and he pulled them back quickly. He felt her curves, and the surprising tautness of her stomach. It was extremely strange to him.  
  
"Wow, Hermione. You look good," he said.  
  
She did look good, indeed. She was wearing baggy pants, and a form-fitting tank top.  
  
"Oh, thanks, Harry. I got it from the muggle store called 'Old Navy'. Do you like it?" She twirled around, showing off her outfit.  
  
Harry nodded his head firmly in approval. "We'll have to go there this summer!" he said excitedly.  
  
"Of course! But, you'll have to get situated with my place first, hmm?"  
  
"Yeah, I suppose so."  
  
Hermione took the handle of his trunk and tugged it inside of the house. "Do you like our house? We just moved here. I have a bit of a study hall in the basement too; I call it my Mini-Hogwarts." She giggled in a very un- Hermione like way.  
  
"Why am I not surprised?" Harry said. Hermione was one of the smartest people in school, and everyone was at least a little jealous of her natural talent.  
  
She picked up a pillow and threw it at Harry, knocking his glasses to the side slightly. "Oh, ha ha ha," she said sarcastically, "You are just so funny."  
  
Harry readjusted his glasses and grinned sheepishly. "Well, you ARE a...Uhm..."  
  
Hermione glared at him. "Well?"  
  
"...Erm... a nerd?"  
  
"Oh, thank you Harry! That's so nice of you!"  
  
Harry looked quite puzzled. Normally, if you were called a nerd, you would retaliate. But there wasn't an ounce of Hermione's cutting sarcasm in what she just said.  
  
"Shall we take your things to my room, now?" She took the handle of the trunks once again and was fighting to take it up the spiraling staircase.  
  
"Oh, right." Harry grabbed the other handle and lifted the trunk with ease. He noticed he was getting stronger at an alarming rate. He was struggling to get it onto the Hogwarts Express, but now he could have easily thrown the trunk up in the air without breaking a sweat. "Wait a second, Hermione. Did you just say, your room?"  
  
"I believe I did, Harry. Why?"  
  
"But... but you're a girl! And I'm a guy!"  
  
"Well, the guest room is chock full of my old schoolbooks and such."  
  
"But..."  
  
Hermione smirked at Harry. "What are you going to do, molest me? I trust you, y'know. We're only friends."  
  
Harry turned a bright red comparable to Ron's hair. "Yeah, only friends," he muttered to himself. He personally felt that there was just a little more in their relationship, but they were still friends before anything else. However, the girl he truly liked was Cho Chang. A dreamy smile crossed his lips as he reminisced about her beautiful almond eyes. Hermione quickly picked up on his lovesick behavior.  
  
"What are you thinking about, Harry? Is it Cho Chang?"  
  
Harry dropped the trunk in surprise at Hermione's door. "How did you... Where did you..." He opened his mouth in true astonishment.  
  
"Oh, come on, Harry. You asked her to the Yule Ball, of course you like her." Hermione opened her door to a Gryffindor themed room, complete with a four-post bed. The only thing Harry could do was to play it off.  
  
"Oh. Erm. Nah. I was just asking her out of politeness, she was there and all. That was just a silly rumour."  
  
"Right. And I'm Professor McGonagall."  
  
"Well, you do look like her."  
  
Hermione puffed out her chest and lifted her chin into the air. "I do not."  
  
Harry glanced at her chest and quickly looked back up at her face. He was turning red again, and he was feeling a bit funny below the waist. He decided to change the subject hastily, but he was saved from that, because an owl with a Hogwarts crest on its chest pecked impatiently against window.  
  
"What's a Hogwarts owl doing here so early on into the Summer Holidays?  
  
"I don't know, Hermione. Open the window, it looks exhausted."  
  
Hermione quickly fumbled with the latch and opened the window. The owl plopped on the bed, and Harry stuck him into Hedwig's cage with food and water. It gratefully gulped down the water and fell asleep. There were two letters on the bed, which were addressed to him and Hermione.  
  
"I wonder what's going on, Harry. Let's open them."  
  
Harry looked at his letter, which read:  
  
Dear Harry Potter,  
  
We regret to inform you that Summer Holidays must be now cut short in order for you to return to Hogwarts for a full year course. Details will be included when you arrive at school. Please do not stop at Diagon Alley for your school supplies, everything you need will be found here at school. The Hogwarts Express will leave during the days of June 6th through 11th. Thank you.  
  
- Prof. Albus Dumbledore  
  
P.S. Please notify "Snuffles" of what is going on, Harry. It is critical for him to know everything of what is going on, and send my best wishes.  
  
Harry was quite amazed and curious, and then it hit him. Voldemort. He was back in power, so Hogwarts must want all the children there to keep an eye on them. "Hermione! It's Vold-I mean, You-know-who! He's back in power, so they must want us at Hogwarts to keep all of us safe!"  
  
All the color drained back from Hermione's face. "B-but Harry... he doesn't have all his power... does he?"  
  
Harry was becoming a bit more frantic. "Go tell your parents, we should leave soon." He glanced at the calendar; it was the 5th of June. "I'll write to Sirius and tell him about what's going on. I'll write to Ron, too." Hermione nudged him in his ribs hardly. "It's Snuffles!" she hissed at him. "Fine, fine, Snuffles then. Go on, tell your parents; don't forget the letter." She bounded out of the room with her hair bouncing behind her.  
  
Harry then went to his trunk and got out two pieces of parchment, a quill, and ink. He sat down, and wrote his letter to Sirius.  
  
Dear "Snuffles",  
  
I think something odd is happening with Voldemort and everything. He's possibly back in power, because Dumbledore wants us back at Hogwarts straight away. Do you know anything about what's going on?  
  
- Love, Harry  
  
Harry then scribbled another hasty letter to Ron.  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
Did you get a letter from Dumbledore about us all going back to Hogwarts? Don't worry about the muggles and I; I'm at Hermione's. Her telephone number is 0110 - 36 - 9586. Make sure not to yell this time! Hehe.  
  
- Harry  
  
He then got Hedwig out of her cage and stroked her feathers lovingly. "Alright, can you take these to Sirius and Ron?" She nipped his finger affectionately, and swooped out of the window, spreading her majestic wings to soar up into the sky. Harry jumped when Hermione then bursted through the door in tears. "H-Harry! My mum... dad... gone!" She ran to him and pulled him out the room and down the steps. "They're nowhere! I was going to show them the letter and introduce you to them in the kitchen... but they're gone!"  
  
Harry scanned the house with his eyes, and he didn't sense any signs of movement. "C'mon, Hermione," he said soothingly. "They're probably outside."  
  
She ran out the door and looked outside. A dry sob escaped her lips and she moaned pitifully. "Harry..." Hermione said with a raspy voice.  
  
Harry ran out the door behind Hermione and a green, glittering object above her house attracted his attention. It was a skull with a serpent coming out of its mouth. Under the skull read,  
  
The muggles are filthy. Destroy them all! Your parents shall never be seen again, Mudblood!  
  
Hermione fainted dead away into Harry's arms. He held her gently; he hated to see her like this. It was rather unnerving. He looked up grimly at the glittering skull in the sky, and cursed to himself. "Tomorrow, we leave for Hogwarts." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------  
  
Hahaha. Cliffhangers, gotta love 'em. =3  
  
By the way. My AIM's o0TsukinoUsagi0o. Constructive Criticism is welcomed! 


	2. Read. Now. ((Un-Author note.))

Oy! This is all a horrible mistake. My little brother posted that story, "Harry Potter and the Great Goddess" under my name, because he's underage. I just wanted to let the public masses know, so I'll be taking down this story soon. And I'll fling bright silver thongs and banana peels at him next time he sneaks on my account. :D 


End file.
